the dragon wars
by dark star dragon
Summary: dragon have lived together with human peacefully the power of 1 man changed all that but right in the middle someone they never heard of becomes an invaluable Alli
1. chapter 1 peace

The dragon wars

long ago there was a a vast farm land called dragon valley. this is the place were dragons and humans lived in peace with each other. The dragons trusted us and protected us as we did them. This went on for generation after generation until one man of great evil by the name of vadron h came to destroy that peace by killing the dragon's leader sairon. The dragons were furious at the loss of there leader and banished vadron to a world where there is no light but only darkness and peace was restored.


	2. Chapter 2 he returns

Chapter 2 he returns

Many years passed vadron some how broken thru the ancient seal created by the dragons of legend but this time he was not alone he had created a mind spell which he could use to gather followers to aid him in his revenge against the dragons for sealing him in between the dimensions under his control The humans have been killing off the dragons for there blood for there medical properties and fangs since fangs are stronger and shaper than any tools a blacksmith could make so they made good tools for when hunting.


	3. Chapter 3 war breaks out

Chapter 3 war breaks out

2 weeks after vadron returned every citizen of dragon valley was under his control. All the dragons could do was retreat for now until they could figure out a way to break his control and all vadron said was you'll be back and we'll be waiting as he was laughing maniacally. 2 years passed and vadron was finally ready to take his revenge. the plans were set and his troops were ready. And they started there approach to the dragons lair.


	4. chapter 4 the great war

The dragon wars chapter 4

the great war part (1)

the war has been going on for about a year now and both sides have withstood many casualties the ground lay strewn with may soldiers both dragon and human the dragons have been able to push back the humans for a while now but just how long can the keep this up

hmm just how long can the dragons keep the human from advancing? part 2 at 5 reviews

sorry for the short chapter I've decided to break this part of the story in to multiple parts to get more reviews and give me time to finish my other story


	5. Chapter 5 the barrier drill

Chapter 5

the super weapons diablon and the omnibus dimensional barrier drill

it's been 1 year since the war had started. The dragons have established a magical barrier but that has not stopped Vadron, for months now he and his army have been constructing a super weapon called the omnibus dimensional barrier drill. A powerful laser weapon. When completed it will be capable of slicing thru any shield or energy barrier and will be ready to oppose terror in** unimaginable **ways**. **Thats when the dragon chose to attack totally unprepared VADRON AND TOLD HIS ARMY TO DEPLOY ALL TROOPS AT ALL BASE PERIMETER ENTRANCES PREPARE ALL TANKS TO STRIKE ALL INCOMING VESSELS MOBILIZE DIABLON but sir it's not ready yet said Vadron's second in command I DON'T CARE WE HAVE ON OTHER OPTION NOTHING IS TO GET IN OR OUT OF THIS BASE we have to protect the base until the laser is finished **YES SIR** said his second commanding officer. within minutes the troops were stationed and the tanks were ready. And went to prepare the final lunch preparation for the diablon project. 20 minutes later the main thrusters of the diablon Mach 9 roared into life. Fully equipped with an indestructible titanium exoskeleton forward and rear mounted rocket launchers 2 quad shot motion censored plasma pulse rifles equipped with an alternate auto fire mode. For this was probably there best chance to buy time to finish the super weapon.

hmm will this be enough to stop the dragons once and for all or will the dragons ambush go as planned and is there still a chance for peace between the dragons and humans after this is all over keep looking for updates to find out cya dark out


	6. Chapter 6 the battle

**The dragon wars chapter **

**6 the battle **

i know it's short but that's all i can think of got a mean case of writers block

Once everyone was in position vadron gave to order to commence thee attack, what he didn't expect was that the dragons have also brought a super weapon to the battle, it was a saurian stealth fighter followed boy the great fox both equipped with well than enough armor and weaponry to take out the enemy base knowing this vadron order to concentrate all fire power on there flagship, it must be stopped at all costs. The battle went on all day and well into the night ending with a win for the dragons due to the destruction ofDiablon due to a direct hit by great fox to the main fuel cell and the reactor core


	7. Chapter 7 base infiltration

**Chapter 7**

**Infiltration **

With the destruction of diablon, the dragons along with the star fox team made there way into the enemy base to locate and sabotage the reactor core that severs as the power supply to the super laser. Along the way they encountered many obstacles including defense turrets anti aircraft cannons for the airborne squadron and some of there elite commando's but at last they reached the reactor core little did they know the laser has been finished and is beginning the charge up

Hmm will they be able destroy the power core in time or will the enemy destroy the last line of defense for peace among humans


End file.
